Studies directed toward the total synthesis of compactin will continue. Attention will now be focused on the incorporation of the secondary methyl group, on the construction of the hydroxylactone unit and on the coupling process. Studies will go forward on the imrovement of the Aza Claisen rearrangement and on heterosubstituted aryl Claisen rearrangements. Studies will be directed toward the use of carbonyl derivatives of olefinic alcohols in oxidative functionalization of the double bond linkage.